For the Digilolz
by StormAzure
Summary: Your chance to make any character from any series of Digimon do what you want them to do! Send in your suggestions and get Daemon and the Digimon Emperor to sing I Will Always Love You. Make Zoe and Kari do the Caramelldansen... Just please keep it clean!
1. My Heart Will Go On

Digimon lolz. By AlternateDigimon and Arden.

This is written entirely for the lolz and your reading pleasure by me…

_Don't forget me!_

Oh yes, and my best friend Arden

Because Kat and Craig have exams to revise for

Shoot, speaking of which, so do I! Damn, a maths G.C.S.E this Friday! No! Arden take over for a second whilst I go panic!

Anyways, that was Storm a.k.a, AlternateDigimon and I am Arden, one of her best mates. Sometimes, the story might get hijacked by the rest of the group so if something doesn't quite fit in, don't be surprised!

I'm back!

_And I'm typing._

It's my computer

_Laptop_

Net book. Now give me the darn thing!

_Bye!_

Yes, so that's Arden and I'm Storm and we're going to be writing

With the occasional help of our friends

And your help too!

Oh yeh!

A Digimon Fanfic which, as I said

As she said

Is entirely ftl's! Nothing is going to make sense and everything will

Hopefully

Be funny!

Unless Storm's psycho boyfriend sticks his nose in

He's not a psycho, he's just confused, and anyway, enough about him, we have a story to write!

That we do!

So, here it is. Enjoy!

_And review. Its my first time!_

And if you have any suggestions of what you want the characters

From any series! Good or evil

Uhhu, any ideas, PM me or stick them in your review

So, I'm going to get this show on the road and every odd chapter from now on will have been written by me!

I'm Storm by the way, the owner of this account.

So, we are going to start with every character from Digimon sitting in a (rather large) circle in the middle of a field (don't ask, it was the first thing that popped into my head. It is also the view from my window) and in the middle of this field there is an empty coca cola bottle.

-Well, is anyone going to do anything or are we just going to sit here like lemons all day? Piedmon asks.

The (good) humans glance round at each other and then Yoeli grins.

-I know what we can do! She exclaims as she gets to her feet and walks into the middle of the circle. She picks up the bottle and glances round at everyone. Who's up for a game of spin the bottle, truth, dare, double dare, kiss, cuddle or marry?

Some of the more mature people groaned but others like Davis, Jeri, Marcus, Tommy, Taiki and Tai grinned at the purple haired girl and began an argument with some people like Rika who was protesting loudly.

-If you dare try to make me partake in such a childish and pointless activity, I shall simply destroy you. Myotismon growled.

-With what? Your attacks have been suspended remember? Kari pointed out with a gleeful smirk.

(Oh yeh, I forgot to mention that so no one can get seriously hurt in this Fic, the Digimon are wearing unbreakable bands which temporarily stops their ability to attack each other)

-If we're going to play, can we start before my beard gets any longer? Gennai asked.

-Who's going to spin the bottle? Tai asked

-I think we should take it in turns. Yoshiko replied.

-I want to spin first! Impmon piped up.

Before anyone could protest, the little purple and red Digimon had scampered up to the bottle and had took it in his hand.

-Let's see who's first! Impmon laughed and then span the bottle.

It span eighteen time before finally settling on Daemon.

-Daemon! Everyone laughed.

-Ok, truth, dare, double dare, kiss, cuddle or marry? Yoeli asked him with a grin.

The cloaked Digimon cocked his head to the side.

-Please enlighten me as to what they all mean.

Yoeli grinned and got to her feet again and made her way to the centre of the circle.

-Ok. Truth! One person asks you something they have always wanted to know about you and you must answer them with the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth or there will be consequences if we know it is an obvious lie! Dare. Someone tells you to do something outrageous, and you do it, or again, there shall be a consequence. Double dare, the bottle is spun again and the person it lands on must complete a dare with you! Kiss, now that is self-explanatory but it must be on the lips lasting at least three seconds. Cuddle, again, exactly what it says on the tin? Marry, white dress and garter compulsory.

-Oh great. Daemon muttered.

-So Dae, truth, dare, double dare, kiss, cuddle or marry? Lilithmon asked him with a smirk.

Under his hood, Daemon bit his lip and then grinned.

-Ok, lets get this show on the road. I choose double dare!

Yoeli cheered and then grinned at Impmon.

-Spin that bottle again! She told him.

Impmon nodded his head and gave the bottle another spin.

It landed on the Digimon Emperor.

-Oh no, you are actually kidding me… the boy muttered as he folded his arms across his chest.

-Ok, they need a dare! Yoeli laughed.

-Wait! What if they refuse to do it? Akari asked.

-Yeh Yoeli, what's the forfeit for not doing something or telling a lie? Guilmon asked.

-Oh I know! The person who refuses to do the activity has to loose one item of clothing! Davis exclaimed with a grin.

-Ew Davis! Zoë laughed.

-Yeh Davis, do we really want to see Oikawa naked? Matt asked him.

-Hey! Oikawa protested. There are worse looking people here.

-Oh yeh, like who? Lucemon asked.

-Koji! Takuya laughed.

-Ok you lot, calm down. Seraphimon sighed.

-Why aren't you trying to put a stop to this madness? You know stuff like this always ends up in tears? Ophanimon asked him.

-Take a chill pill. It's a bit of fun! Lilithmon told her light equal.

-Right! Yoeli announced before another argument could break out. Back to Daemon and the Emperor's double dare please.

-I dare them to… Marine Angemon began.

-Sing a duet of I Will Always Love You by Celine Dion! Palmon and Biyomon sang in unison and then laughed as they realised what they had both just said.

-I don't even know what that is! Daemon protested.

-Are you refusing to do it? Lady Devimon asked with an eyebrow raised.

-No! Daemon said as he waved his arms around. I just need a prompt.

-I have it on my phone. Yoeli said and then took the device from her pocket and found the song and began to play it.

After three plays of the song, Daemon nodded his head and turned to the Emperor.

-You ready to do this? Daemon asked.

The Emperor nodded his head.

-As I'll ever be.

The pair stood in the middle of the circle and then Yoeli began to play the music again and this time, they sang when the lyrics started.

_Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you that is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance, and spaces between us you have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on_

_Love can touch us one time and last for a life time and never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you one true time I hold to in my life we'll always go on_

_Near, fare wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear and I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on_

Everyone broke into applause and both Daemon and the Digimon Emperor bowed before returning to their places in the circle

Yoeli went up to the bottle and took it in her hand.

-So, who's up next? She asked

Wooh! That was fun

It was funny!

Good! It was meant to be! And now, we would like your suggestions for truths, dares, double dares, kisses, cuddles and marriages with any Digimon character from any season or movie you wish!

I'm going to be writing the next chapter!

Yeh, because like I said, I have a maths exam on Friday and tons of homework!

_So please send your suggestion in via review or private message and the next chapter will be published containing all your wacky ideas!_

Until next time,

Electric_Fire_ over and _out_!


	2. Snip Snip

**Sorry this is taking so long to update but I have limited internet access, a p***k of a mother and heaps of other shizz to do. Sorry for my language, but, meh :L hope you enjoy this.**

**For the Digilolz: Snip snip**

_Here we are, back in the field, everyone sat in the circle, with an empty bottle in the middle, and here I am, helping Craig with his P.E theory homework and getting coaching from Storm as to where I stick commas_

Just get one with the story Arden!

_Alright little lady, keep your wig on_

Its extensions, and if you're not going to get on with the intro, I will!

_No, no, no! I can do it_

Do it then, Fire

_Go shove a piece of bread in the radio!_

I was trying to make toast!

_So you put it in the CD drive?_

I was aiming for the toaster!

_So why are there breadcrumbs in the laser system?_

How do you even know how the heck a CD player works?

_Just shut up and get on with the story_

Ok. Right, so this suggestion was sent in by… hang on Arden! _You're _meant to be writing this one!

_Ok, our first suggestion was sent in by Digigirl1995_

I love her (at least I'm guessing she's a she as her name is Digi_girl_1995) as I was born in 1995!

_Let me tell the damn story, girl!_

Sor-ry. Geez, chill out

_Chill? Chill! Sweetheart, my Element is Fire! You want me to "chill"? go pester Guillym and leave me to write_

Nyah~!

_Ok, so this was sent in by Digigirl1995 so special thanks to you and I hope you like how I interoperate your idea!_

_-Ok, _I _am spinning the bottle next because there is no way I'm doing another damn dare. The Digimon Emperor grumbled as he walked to the bottle and shoved Impmon out the way._

_-Spin that bottle and see who's next! Lalamon cheered._

_The Emperor twisted the bottle and everyone followed the bottle with his or her eyes until it landed on Matt, whose eyes grew wide._

_-So what are you going to choose, dude? Tai asked the boy to his left, imitating Matt's relaxed terms of endearment._

_-I'll stick with a double dare. That last one was a cakewalk. Matt said once he had shot Tai a glare._

_-What are we waiting for? Spin the bottle! I have a perfect dare. Sora stated with an evil glint in her eyes._

_Matt gulped as the Emperor gave the bottle another spin, this time it stopped on Davis._

_-So Sora, what did you have in mind? Matt asked his friend._

_-Well. Sora began as she got to her feet. I have noticed, Matt that your hair has been getting rather long._

_-Oh no. Matt groaned as he put his head in his hands._

_-My dare to you guys is that Davis needs to give Matt a snip. Sora told them with a grin._

_Matt's jaw dropped to the floor and Davis grinned wickedly._

_-Anyone got any scissors? Davis asked as he got to his feet._

_-There might be some in there. Akari suggested, pointing to a wicker crate._

_-Where did that come from? Sora asked._

_(AN, I placed it there. It is a magic box that provides whoever delves into it with exactly what they wish!)_

_Sora shrugged her shoulders and rooted around in the bottom of the crate until she poked her hand against something sharp and metallic._

_-Found them! She laughed and then handed them over to Davis._

_-Mimi, do you have any idea how to do this? Davis asked her._

_-Why would I? Mimi asked as she shrugged her shoulders._

_-Well, you _are _the fashionista amongst us. Tai pointed out._

_-I could help you know? Lilithmon suggested._

_-Yeh, if we want Matt to end up looking like an emo slut, go ahead Davis and accept her help. Angewomon muttered, unfortunately loud enough for Lilithmon to hear._

_The Goddess of Darkness shot the Angel of Light a glare._

_-You're walking on thin ice, Blondie. Lilithmon growled._

_-Don't nick my nickname for her! Lady Devimon snapped._

_-Huh-hum! Davis shouted._

_Everyone stared up at him and he snapped the scissors in his hands._

_-If you're finished arguing, I wanna cut Matt's hair! Davis complained._

_-Ok, Matt, so everyone can see, sit in the middle of the circle and Davis sit behind. Sora ordered._

_Of course, unwillingly Matt made his way to the middle of the circle, Davis following behind him, putting the scissors at different angles behind the blonde's head as an artist would do to his canvas._

_-I have the perfect idea of what style to give you Matt. Davis mused once Matt was sat down and Davis was stood behind him._

_-Just make sure it will grow back half decent. Matt sighed._

_-Ok Matt, to make it a surprise, shut your eyes. Gatomon told him._

_Once he had rolled his eyes, he shut them and Davis got to work, cutting at the sides, taking it off until it was barely half a centimetre and then pruning the strip that was left until it was long enough to style but short enough to stay up without using concrete as apposed to gel._

_-Hey, Sora, come here. Davis called at the girl who was sitting back in her place in the circle and biting her lip so hard it bled in order to stop her self from laughing._

_-Yeh what? Sora asked._

_Davis whispered something in the auburn haired girl's ear and she nodded her head, then running back to the wicker crate, pulling out a round, squat plastic pot._

_-Catch Davis! Sora called before tossing the object at her friend._

_-Ta. He said and then unscrewed the lid of the pot and scooped out a vast amount of the sticky contents, then rubbing it into the tuft of Matt's hair and squeezing it between his fingers and spiking it all up into a single long peak._

_-Mohawk! Mimi cried as Davis stepped back, admiring his handiwork and revealing Matt's new do._

_-You are joking me? Matt yelled as his eyes flew open and he looked round the circle, seeing everyone laughing and pointing at his hair._

_-Davis I hate you, you freaking jerk! Matt screamed at the boy then ran off into the next field, only to be snagged on the barbed wire fence Storm and I have set up around the field._

Mwahaha one down, a few hundred more to go!

_Storm, this a truth or dare Fic, not a "murder everyone painfully and gruesomely"_

Well you should see what's going to happen to Koji in the next chapter

_I am _not _writing that_

No, you're not, I am as I have the most experience with what he's going to do!

_Oh yeh, how are your scars?_

Good, Mercury made some stuff to put on them to reduce the scaring.

_Except you probably have to bathe in that stuff considering the amount of cuts you have, hey?_

Yeh well… at least I smell nice!

_I beg to differ_

Jerk. Anyways, so, that was the first proper chapter! I hope you liked it and please keep sending in your suggestions or review the chapters I have done!

Electric_Fire _over and _out!_


	3. Numb

_Hi, its Storm writing this one as, as I said, I have more experience with what is going to happen in this chapter._

_Now, a warning before you start reading this and I start writing this._

_This chapter contains graphic horror and gore. Extreme implications of self-harm are imminent and these are based on things I have done to myself just to let you know so if you are unsettled by self-harm or such themes, please skip this chapter or stop reading now._

_The future chapters will hopefully not be as weird as this one!_

_Thank you for your time, now on to the story!_

_So, this, along with suggestions for the next four chapters were sent in by realdeal456 so thank you to you and I hope your enjoy reading what I have done with your ideas! Yes, all five of them!_

Exempt from the next challenge due to extensive injuries and mental scarring, Matt took his place beside the bottle and gave it a weak spin, letting it land on Koji.

'Oh gods. Screw it I choose dare,' Koji muttered as he stared around the circle, awaiting someone to give him his dare.

'Who shall bestow upon this boy a dare?' Mercurymon asked.

'I will,' Lucemon Chaos Mode announced as he got to his feet.

Koji's face dropped and he gulped as an evil and twisted smirk crossed the Crossbreed's lips.

'Tell me Koji, have you ever heard of a band called "Linkin Park"?' Lucemon asked.

Koji nodded his head.

'Do you know their song "Numb"?'

Koji nodded his head.

'Can I just say, I don't know who they are!' Jeri complained.

'I have Numb on my phone too,' Yoeli said and before any questions could be asked, the song was playing.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

_I don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do _

_Is to be more like me and less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

_Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do _

_Is to be more like me and less like you_

_And I know I may end up failing too_

_But I know you were just like me_

_With someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do _

_Is to be more like me and less like you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

'So what has this song got to with my dare Lucemon?' Koji asked.

'Well, you're an _emo _aren't you?' Lucemon asked.

'To an extent,' Koji muttered, not liking the direction this dare was heading in.

'Well,' Lucemon began, drawing a folded penknife from one of his pockets.

'Listen to this music, reflect on your life, and do what feels appropriate for the moment,' Lucemon smirked.

Koji, with wide eyes, took them blade and the phone and sat in the middle of the circle.

To say the least, he was nervous. There were too many pairs of eyes on him and he had a history with this particular song.

As it began to play, sadness and anger rose inside of Koji, and to make it worse, Lucemon was glaring at him.

Koji knew what he wanted him to do, so he did it. He took the knife and made one long slit down both of his wrists with the rusting knife.

A muffled scream escaped his lips and he let the weapon drop to the ground.

Lucemon was smirking. Mimi, Yoeli, Kari, Yoshi, Jeri, Suzie and Akari were looking away. Even some of the boys looked like they were about to vomit, Koichi most of all. Koji was, after all, his brother.

'I think I'm going to faint,' Koji mumbled before falling face down into the ground.

'Someone lie that lightweight on his back and stick something under his feet,' Lucemon sighed.

'So, who's spinning the bottle next?' Myotismon asked.

_Ok, that was… weird!_

_Thank you again realdeal456 for that suggestion and the others ones to follow!_

_Please review and keep sending in your suggestions for truths, dares, double dares, kisses, cuddles and marriages!_

_AlternateDigimon –x-_


	4. Caramelldansen

_So, another suggestion from realdeal456 and, because everyone else who does these kind of Fics does it, I'm going to do it too!_

**CARAMELLDANSEN TIME!**

_So, I am going to do this one as a single dare, and yes, it is I, Storm writing this Fic as Arden and Craig are outside having a snowball fight whilst Katrina and I sit warm and cosy in here in front of the fire! Oh yeh! We have smores and chestnuts roasting though and we shall gobble them all up before those wet messy boys come in and munch them!_

_Lol just went very girly there!_

_For the sake of lolz, I'm going to make one of the bad guys caramelldansen dance, who? You will just have to read on and find out!_

_Oh and please review and send in your suggestions for future chapters, which, unfortunately, will be written by someone else from my little random gang as I have mocks all this week and a Britain's Got Talent audition next Tuesday!_

'Ok, now Koji's sorted, who wants to spin the bottle next?' Zoë asked.

'I am!' Mimi shouted out before anyone else could interrupt.

She got to her feet and shoved Matt out of the way of the bottle. She took it in her hand and span the bottle.

It landed on Myotismon.

'Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, cuddle or marry Myotismon?' Lilithmon asked him with a smirk.

He glared at her and then let out a sigh, pushing his fringe out of his eyes for a brief second.

'I'll go for something crazy. I'll take a dare,' he announced.

Gatomon jumped to her feet and pointed at Myotismon.

'I dare you Myotismon, to do the caramelldansen, hips and all!' Gatomon yelled.

Myotismon looked a little taken aback.

'Is it weirder that she gave me that dare or that I actually know what the Caramel dance is?' Myotismon muttered.

'You know what it is?' Gatomon giggled loudly.

Myotismon rolled his eyes and then got to his feet.

'Yoeli, there's no chance you have the Caramelldansen song on your phone is there?' Myotismon asked the grinning girl.

Yoeli nodded her head and found the song and got ready to play it.

As the intro started, Myotismon brought his hands up into a bunny ear position and then swung his hips side to side as he opened and closed his hands in time with the music.

'Can I stop now? This is kind of tiring,' Myotismon asked only a minute into the song.

Everyone was in fits of giggles but through them, Gatomon managed to tell him to stop.

_Ok, so that one is over and done with. Sorry these aren't coming very fast but I promise there will be at least twenty by the end of January 2011!_

_By the way, my Britain's Got Talent audition went really well!_

_Ok, keep sending in your suggestion and lets try and get some using the characters from the other series' shall we?_

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_AlternateDigimon over and out –x-_


	5. Digimon Fandom

Right so, Arden has buggered off to france with liam, Pewter and Craig for the holidays so I am left at home alone – well, with my random little gang who always seem to be round mine since they obviously don't have homes of their owns to go to?

Amy: Yes we do but some of us were invited round

Me: Yes Amy, I know you were but I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about Mark and Guillym who seem to have turned up and hung around even though Craig explained – slowly too! – That he was going away for two weeks so there is actually no point in them being here

Amy: I think Guillym fancies you

Me: (To a rather startled looking Guillym) I'll set Damion on you again

Guillym: I'm innocent I tell you!

Amy: Oops, maybe I guessed wrong

Me: Yes, I think you did – now leave me alone! I have a story to write

Amy: Aw, can't I help? Can I? Can I please?

Me: No! Now Amy, go pester Connor. And don't have any more caffeine for Divines' sake!

Amy: Spoilsport

Me: Voice of reason

Now, this was also sent in by realdeal456 and don't worry everyone else, I haven't forgotten you, I just can't back down from such a challenge!

In this one, the Digidestined are going to discover their fandom of and be mentally scarred! Also, yay! My first single dare chapter!

So, what have we had so far? A lot of crap hey?

Everyone was still laughing from Myotismon's amazing interpretation of the caramel dance and he him self had a slight grin on his face as he took his place in the middle of the circle and took over spinning the bottle – at least for this round.

'Ok Myotismon, spin that bottle!' Yoeli told him.

He nodded his head and then gave the bottle a twist, making it not only spin, but also fly off towards Flame Wizardmon (AN: I thought I would use him since I have done almost all human centred chapters so far and I just love Flame Wizardmon anyway! I know in the Frontier movie – Island of Lost Digimon – there are a quite a few Flame Wizardmon's but I am using the one that is obviously a subordinate or something as he is standing next to Dinohuamon when he is addressing the troops)

'So I need to chose something to do right?' he asked.

'Yep, either a truth, dare, double dare, kiss, cuddle or marry?' Yoeli asked him.

'I guess a dare then,' Flame Wizardmon announced.

'Oh I have a good idea for a dare for you,' Izzy told him.

'Go on then,' Flame Wizardmon invited.

'There's this website, where people can write Fanfics, and publish them, so I dare you to hit the "read a random story" button and set the age to M rated,' Izzy told him with a half smirk, half grin.

'Do you have a computer then?' Flame Wizardmon asked.

Izzy smiled and nodded his head and took his laptop from his rucksack and opened it up and switched it on, then loading up the website and sliding the laptop over to Flame Wizardmon.

He found the button and pressed it and frowned at the story that appeared on the screen.

'It's uh, a story about us… about Sora and Matt… screwing each other behind Tai's back?' Flame Wizardmon said with a puzzled expression.

Sora's eyes grew wide and she snatched the computer away from Flame Wizardmon and slammed it shut.

'Izzy, I hate you,' Sora growled at him

Ok! So that's it – another chapter over and done with! Hope you liked it and if you're not sure who Flame Wizardmon is, just Google him – I love him! Oh and also, if you haven't done so yet, check out the Digimon Frontier movie, its called Island of Lost Digimon and it contains one – ok two – of my favourite characters from Digimon, D'Arcmon and Flame Wizardmon of course!

Please review and keep sending in your suggestions! I haven't forgotten about everyone else like I said, I just want to get realdeal456's suggestions done – not that I'm getting bored with them!

Also, these fics are getting posted in the wrong order so i will probably have to sort that out in a minute so it may dissapear for a minute or two!


	6. Epic Sumo Wrestling Challenge

I have eloped to the attic, which is half converted office and half junk storage. I am in the junk storage part since it is quarter past midnight and there is a gathering of mummy-bagged bodies in the office. Somehow, Guillym, Mark, Amy, Primrose Katrina and I persuaded Kat's mum Genevieve to let us all sleep round much to their parents' annoyance as they had to drag their arses out of the house at ten and drop off clothes and toothbrushes and in Amy's case, a blow up mattress since if she sleeps on the floor, her posture will be affected.

Ok, so enough with my ramblings and on with the story. This one was sent in by realdeal456 again and I am determined to get all these stories done and published so I will probably not update for a while until they are all done and then just upload them in bulk!

Anyway, please review and keep sending in your suggestions because if I don't get one for over a week, I shall simply invent my own random dares or whatever and post them at least once a week – ok I lied, I will post them whenever my mother goes out so I can get onto the internet!

Hope you enjoy this one realdeal456 and everyone else who is mad enough to read this

AlternateDigimon –x-

Flame Wizardmon took over the bottle spinning and did what he was told by Yoeli who had somehow taken over this whole procedure.

Flame Wizardmon gave the bottle a spin and it landed on Lilithmon.

'Double dare. No questions asked, I want to do a double dare,' she said with a childish grin.

'God help us,' Kari muttered, earning a glare from Lilithmon.

'Ok Flame Wizardmon, spin the bottle again then,' Yoeli told him.

He happily obliged and bit his lip as the bottle came to a stop midway between Beelzemon (from Tamers, not Xros Wars) and Seraphimon.

'Oh no. Either of them would be a good idea partaking in a dare that involved Lilithmon,' Ophanimon pointed out.

'What's the matter? Scarred I'm going to steal your boyfriend?' Lilithmon teased.

Ophanimon's eyes narrowed.

'No, for I am going to give you a dare you are going to regret. My dare to you Lilithmon, Seraphimon and Beelzemon is an ultimate wrestling match, guys versus girls,' Ophanimon told them.

Seraphimon and Beelzemon exchanged a glance and Lilithmon looked a little taken aback.

'Two men against a lady like me? That isn't fair,' she protested.

'Life ain't fair toots, now quit complaining and lets get on with it,' Beelzemon ordered.

Seraphimon and Beelzemon got to their feet and when Lilithmon remained seated on the ground, Beelzemon stormed over to her and pulled her up by her flesh arm, careful not to be swiped by her Nazar Nail as she protested loudly and vigorously.

The three walked to the centre of the circle and Seraphimon and Beelzemon stood side by side in front of a now angry Lilithmon.

'Alright boys, lets get this over and done with,' she growled at them, taking on a fighting stance and outstretching her Nazar Nail, ready to strike.

'Wait!' Zoë exclaimed as she jumped to her feet.

Everyone stared at her, eagerly wanting the fight to start.

'Someone should officiate, someone who could break them up if things got nasty,' Zoë explained.

'I will,' Lucemon (from Xros Wars, not Frontier) sighed as he got to his feet and then walked into the centre of the circle.

'Ok you three, nice clean fight. No biting or hair pulling and Lilithmon, I think – even though she tries to deny it – Ophanimon wants to have kids with Seraphimon so try and avoid destroying what's below the belt, alright?' Lucemon explained.

'Fine,' Lilithmon said, a little deflated.

'Ok, ready boys?' Lucemon asked Beelzemon and a now blushing Seraphimon.

'Yep,' they replied in unison.

'Lilithmon, ready?' Lucemon asked her.

She nodded her head.

'Of course.'

'Ok, fight!' Lucemon announced and then stepped back, allowing Lilithmon to grab Beelzemon by his shoulders and sweep his legs out from beneath him, making him crash to the floor and hit his head against the ground, knocking him self out.

Lilithmon let out a giggle and then turned to Seraphimon. He gulped and began to back away, but before he could, Lilithmon had somehow grabbed him by his arm and had him in a half nelson.

'Ouch, ouch, ouch! No stop, I give in. you win Lilithmon,' Seraphimon groaned.

After one quick pull, dislocating both Seraphimon's shoulders, Lilithmon dropped him to the ground and took her place by the bottle, shooing a still shocked looking Flame Wizardmon.

'Jim, I think I'm going to need your help with this one,' Joe told his brother as they both walked over to the wounded Mons on the ground.

Ok, hope you liked it. I'm tired and I can't be bothered to put too much detail in. also, Amy has just produced a packet of pear drops and they are my favourite so hasta la vista baby!

Oh yeh, please review and keep sending in your suggestions please!


	7. Beiber Fever

Right, so pear drops are at my side and Katrina is poking me with a stick to make sure I don't fall asleep but I apologise in advance if this chapter is absolutely crap but I am too proud to let this challenge drop!

I actually like the artist featured in this chapter so I might not be as mean as realdeal456 hoped I would be but I do not have Beiber-fever! I am actually currently suffering from M.E so I don't have enough energy to follow crazy fads. You may be wondering why someone with ME are staying awake all night at sleepovers and writing Fanfics – well, the answer is sugar, Lucozade energy tablets and constant chatter in my ear – oh and the Smallville soundtrack which I have somehow got addicted to and am doing a Wizardmon, Sorcerymon, Flame Wizardmon and Wizardmon (from Frontier) tribute.

Anyways, please enjoy and keep reviewing because the more reviews, the wackier the chapters will be as I am more and more deprived of sleep! Woo-hoo!

Since she had done the last challenge, it was now Lilithmon's turn to spin the bottle, which she did when Yoeli ordered her to.

The bottle landed on Akari (another Xros Wars character and the "Sora" of the series). The girl smiled nervously.

'I'm going to be boring – but sensible – and chose a truth,' she told everyone.

They groaned and Akari rolled her eyes.

'Fine, fine, dare,' she muttered, making everyone whoop.

'Akari I dare you to listen to Justin Beiber's album over and over for three whole hours!' Cody told her.

Akari rolled her eyes and then smiled.

'No biggie – I actually kind of like the Beiber,' she told him.

'Yoeli, you don't have that on your phone too do you?' Akari asked the girl.

She shook her head.

'No because I can't have a sick bucket with me at all times,' she laughed.

'Ooh!' Sora exclaimed suddenly and got to her feet and went over to the wicker crate and pulled out an eighties style portable C.D player with headphones already attached.

'And what's this inside?' Sora asked as she popped the lid open, revealing a Justin Beiber "My World" C.D

'Enjoy,' Sora grinned as she tossed the player over to Akari.

She put the buds in her ears and pressed play and set the device to repeat.

'I'll time with my phone's stopwatch,' Yoeli told everyone and then started the clock.

'What shall we do till she's finished?' Tai asked.

'Volleyball anyone?' Ken suggested.

'Yeh sounds good! Sora is there a soft ball in that crate?' Tai asked.

'I think I saw one,' she replied and then delved into the crate again and came out a few minutes later with a ball in her hand.

'Guys versus girls!' Mimi exclaimed.

'Nah good guys v bad guys!' Tai laughed.

Ok, that's it. I will explain what happens to Akari's sanity in the next chapter and you may be asking volleyball? Well, my friends and me ended up playing a game of late night/early morning volleyball over the desk in the office but instead of a ball – since we were in an office – we played using rolled up clothes – underwear in a t-shirt – and when that fell apart, we played using sweets, rolled up paper and in the end, Amy, who somehow managed to get stuck curled up in her sleeping bag!

Please keep reviewing!

AlternateDigimon –x-


	8. Sappy Romantic Poem Time!

Right, next chapter suggestion from realdeal456 and it is nearly the last! Not that I'm relieved I'm just feeling very proud of myself for getting these all written in about two days – although they will not be published until probably after New Year! Sorry about that.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and this is dedicated to all the Koumi (Koushiro – Izzy – and Mimi) fans out there!

And apologies in advance if my poetry skills are bad but it never has been my forte.

Please review because reviews make me madly hyper and happy and it makes me want to write more chapters!

AlternateDigimon –x-

So, after a mad game of volleyball that involved about three people and Digimon being knocked out, fifty arguments a minute and one burst ball – which ended the match luckily just in unison with Akari having completed her torture.

The group went back to their places around the bottle and of course, it was Akari's turn to spin.

'You're world, is my world,' she sang.

'Akari just spin the bottle,' Piedmon sighed.

'I'd wait on you forever,' Akari muttered.

'Oh god, someone just tape her mouth shut,' Megundramon (from Xros Wars again – he's basically a red version of Machinedramon) growled.

'Hush puppy,' Lilithmon whispered.

'Daipenmon, are you trying to eat me?' Ice Devimon asked the giant penguin ice crusher. (AN you will know what this means if you have watched Xros Wars!)

'Shut up all of you! We have a game of truth or dare to get on with,' Angemon (from Frontier) told them.

'Ok then, Akari spin that goddamn bottle,' Daemon ordered.

'Why is everyone so angry all of a sudden?' Izzy asked, then letting out a groan as the bottle landed on him.

'Double dare,' he sighed.

The bottle span again and this time landed on Mimi who blushed sincerely.

'Izzy, I dare you to come up with some random sappy love poem and recite it to Mimi,' Davis dared.

'Ok easy,' Izzy said as he shrugged his shoulders and then took Mimi by her hand and led her to the middle of the circle.

'Ok, not so easy, I don't know how to construct a good love poem,' Izzy admitted. (And I'm woosing out like the woose I am! Sorry!)

Everyone groaned.

'Well that's ok – just read one that you already know,' Davis told him with a laugh.

'Ok, thanks Davis,' Izzy said and then turned his smile to Mimi.

'My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;

Coral is far more red than her lips;

If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;

If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head;

I have seen roses damask'd, red and white,

But no such roses see I in her cheeks;

And if in some perfumes is there more delight

Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.

I love to hear her speak, yet well I know

That music hath a far more pleasing sound;

I grant I never saw a goddess go;

My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground;

And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare

As any she belied with false compare.'

Everyone clapped and cheered and tears had come to Mimi's eyes as she returned to her place in the circle.

'That was amazing Izzy,' Davis told him.

'How did you remember that Izzy?' Tai asked him.

Izzy shrugged his shoulders and also returned to his place in the circle.

'Don't you want to spin the bottle Izzy?' Sora asked him.

He shook his head.

'Nah, someone else can do it,' he muttered.

'Can I?' Sora asked.

Everyone agreed and she went to the middle of the circle.

Ok, so that was a little downbeat but that's how I'm feeling tonight. I am absolutely knackered and just want to get these written now!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please, please, please keep reviewing as I am running out of ideas! – I only have about four suggestions left!

AlternateDigimon –x-


	9. A Quick Note!

A quick author's note

Ok, so I have written a few chapters now and I thought it was about time to properly acknowledge my readers.

I sincerely thank you all for reading this fic and sending in all of your ideas – and I do mean all of them realdeal456!

I have just sorted out the order of the chapters so sorry if it confuses you but it confuses me too!

Please keep reading and reviewing and sending in your ideas as if I run out of suggestions, there will be no more Digilolz and I shall have to use all the Prozac the NHS has to offer to make me feel better

Ok, yeh, uhm, so the chapters have been sorted out, I've uploaded another chapter, I've revealed that I take anti-depressants and I have begged you like a dog, that's all I wanted to say so please send in your suggestions as soon as you have them!

Thank you very much for your time and suggestions and reviews!

Alternatedigimon –xxx-


	10. DoNotReadIfDrinkingFromACup!

Ok, the final suggestion from realdeal456 – yay! Victory! And this one, I know nothing about so this chapter is going to be brief!

Sora span the bottle and it stopped on Tommy.

'Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, cuddle or marriage Tommy?' Zoë asked him.

'I'll go for a double dare!' he cheered.

'Didn't see that one coming,' Koichi mumbled.

Takuya gritted his teeth.

'Ignore him Taky and Sora, just spin the bottle again,' J.P told them.

Sora nodded her head and span the bottle and it landed on Cody.

'Oh I have a good idea for you two!' Lucemon (from Frontier this time) said with a wicked grin.

'Ok go on,' Tommy said cautiously.

'Izzy, I need your laptop,' Lucemon said.

Izzy slid the laptop over to him and Lucemon loaded up the Internet and found a certain video and the slid the laptop over to Cody and Tommy who were now sat next to each other. They began to watch the video and their eyes grew wide and then they both burst into tears.

'Lucemon you are sick,' Zoë told him and then shut the laptop and gave it back to Izzy.

'I think we should take a little break,' Zoë sighed.

At least until the next chapter hey reader? Well, a big thank you to realdeal456 for all your suggestions and I shall be working on the next one soon!

See you in the next chapters! And please keep reviewing!

AlternateDigimon –x-


	11. Poor Rika!

Ok, next suggestion comes from ShoutMan and I hope you like what I've done with this!

Please keep sending in your suggestions!

AlternateDigimon –x-

The bottle was spun again – though by whom I don't know since I'm half asleep and busy entertaining a boy who is aroused rather easily shall we say?

Anyways, the bottle landed on Takato.

'Is it me or is everyone else bored of dares and double dares so I'll chose kiss!' he laughed.

'So what do we need to do for that Yoeli?' Davis asked her.

'Spin the bottle again and whoever it lands on, Takato has to kiss, on the lips, for three seconds,' Yoeli explained.

The bottle span again and landed on Rika who of course, protested loudly.

'You have to do it Rika or you have to lose a piece of clothing,' Jeri warned with a grin.

Rika crossed her arms over her chest and then stalked over to Takato and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pressed her lips to his until she had counted to three in her head, then she let him go and dropped him to the ground.

Lol that was funny to write! Hope you enjoyed that!

Please keep reviewing and sending in your ideas!

AlternateDigimon –x-


	12. Gaga ooh lala  want your bad romance!

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and given me suggestions so far! I am so glad you are all enjoying this and I know there are quite a few of these types of stories and I am so glad you have all chosen to read my one!**

**Right, so, yet another suggestion from Digigirl1995 and this one is a bloody brilliant one! Hope you enjoy it and please keep sending in your ideas for future chapters! I want to get this one up to about fifty chapters before Easter – does anyone know when Easter is? So I have an idea of my time limit?**

The bottle was spun again and it landed on Henry Wong. He frowned and then grinned.

'Double dare!' he said.

The bottle was spun again and it landed on Terriermon. His eyes grew wide too and Henry and Terriermon glanced at each other and then nodded their heads.

'So, what's our dare?' Henry asked.

Yoeli flicked her phone and suddenly, Lady Gaga, singing Bad Romance, started playing and Yoeli's eyes grew wide.

'I know!' she said.

'Henry, you have to dance in a Lady Gaga style dress, whilst singing Lady Gaga's Bad Romance and Terriermon, you have to be his back up dancer,' Yoeli announced.

Henry rolled his eyes and then got to his feet.

'I have to wear a dress?' he asked with a perturbed look.

Yoeli nodded her head and then also got to her feet. She made her way over to the crate and delved around the dark depths until she found a dark purple dress. It was floor length and had a tight bodice and a flowing skirt with so many petticoats; it would be very warm to the wearer. It had long sleeves which were puffed by the shoulders and the entire dress was made of polyvinylchloride.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Henry asked.

'Here you go,' Yoeli said as she handed over the dress.

'Go behind that bush and get changed.'

Henry ducked behind a bush whilst Yoeli found the song on her phone and then gave it a test run at its loudest volume.

'Wait a minute!' Henry complained from behind the bush.

He poked his head around the side of the bush and his cheeks were red.

'Come on Henry!' Terriermon told him with a grin.

'I look ridiculous!' Henry complained.

'Momentai!' Terriermon laughed as Henry walked out into full view of everyone who, of course, burst out laughing.

'Yoeli just play the song and let us get this over and done with,' Henry sighed.

She did as she was told and Henry began to sing as Terriermon began to do some dancing from the video for Bad Romance and some of his own made up arm waving and hip thrusting and side steps and such.

When the song ended, everyone clapped and was in complete fits of laughter.

'Right, I'm going to get changed,' Henry said and then went round the back of the bush to find his clothes.

'Ok, where are my clothes?'

**Hope you liked that! It was funny to write! Please keep sending in your reviews and ideas and I hope to god this doesn't have to go on Hiatus! No, it will not go on Hiatus, I am determined to get this going and get this funny! Haha!**

**Alternatedigimon –x-**

**PS: I frickin HUGE and MAHOOSIVE apology to Digigirl1995 – I am such a prick! I understand if you never want to read my story again but please don't sue me! I don't have a lot of money! I am so so so so so so so so so sorry I really am!**


	13. And The Gender Confusion Continues

**This is a suggestion sent in by Digital Moon Fighter and I really like this idea too! The song inspiration for this one is freaky but catchy! Hope you enjoy this and Digital Moon Fighter, thank you for introducing me to yet another weird but brilliant Japanese song!**

**Please keep sending in your reviews and suggestions because after this, I only have two left!**

**Thank you for reading**

**Alternatedigimon –x-**

Henry spans the bottle and it landed on Ryo.

'I choose dare,' he said.

Kari let out a sigh.

'Someone needs to pick something other than a dare – they're getting boring (hint hint)' she complained.

'Oh well, it's funny all the same,' Davis told her with a grin.

'So, has anyone got a dare for Ryo?' Mimi asked.

'Oh, oh, oh – I do!' Yoeli exclaimed.

'Oh gods help me,' Ryo muttered under his breath.

'Well, a few days ago, I discovered Maid No Hoshi Kara. It's a song about this planet where all the inhabitants are maids and they have to be saved by true love's kiss,' Yoeli explained.

Everyone stared at her and nodded, encouraging her to go on.

'Ryo, I dare you to dress up as one of the maids from Maid No Hoshi Kara and sing their song!' Yoeli told him.

'Do I have to dress up? Isn't it bad enough that I have to sing?' Ryo complained.

'You either dress up or you lose your shirt,' Lilithmon told him, almost licking her lips.

Ryo's eyes grew wide briefly before he got to his feet and went over to the wicker crate and much to his annoyance, found a bright pink maid costume more like Zoey's from Tokyo Mew Mew (sorry, I have forgotten what the made outfits look like since I do not have internet at the moment since the wire that plugs into the wireless network box is also needed for my mother's desktop computer's internet and my brother-in-law wont authorise her computer so it can use the network!)

Ryo dodged behind the bush Henry had ducked behind and then Ryo got changed into the maid outfit. Once changed, he walked out and took his place in the middle of the circle with his head held high and his dignity still intact – for now.

'I don't have this on my phone unfortunately,' Yoeli admitted.

Sora frowned and then got to her feet and went to the crate and found a wallet with a hundred CD's. She flicked through it until she found a CD with a collection of Anime soundtracks.

'Here we go!' Sora said and then loaded it into a CD player (after removing the piece of bread that had been shoved in there).

Sora pressed play on the player and found the theme for Maid No Hoshi Kara and Ryo stared at Izzy's laptop and read the words out in time with the music.

'Stop, stop, stop!' Yoeli told him.

Ryo stared at Yoeli and Sora stopped the CD.

'What's up?' Ryo asked.

'You're doing it all wrong!' Yoeli told him as he got to her feet and walked up to Ryo.

'Start again, and this time, do it with feeling,' she ordered.

Ryo rolled his eyes and then Sora began the CD again Ryo began to sing the words this time and with some of the dance moves too.

Once he had finished, everyone clapped and Ryo took a bow before going to the bottle and taking his place.

_Ok, hope you liked that and please send in more suggestions because I am actually genuinely running out!_

_Thank you for taking time to read this strange fic_

_Oh and also, for all those who actually like me generally as an author, I need your help! I'm doing a Nutcracker Prince Style fic using the Digimon characters from Adventure and Adventure 02 and I need to know whether I should do it as an all human cast or an all Digimon cast and who should play who? I am doing it based on the 1997 (I think) version called the Nutcracker Prince with Keifer Sutherland as the voice of the Nutcracker and Peter O'Toole as the voice of Uncle Drosselmeire – you can find it on YouTube and to make it easier, I will try to either download it and upload it onto my channel (Angewomon2010) or I will favourite it so you can find it easier if you want to check it out – which, seriously, you should do anyway even if you can't be bothered to help me with my fic because it is just such a great film! Especially for this time of year!_

_Hope you all had great holidays and got what you wanted for Christmas!_

_Alternatedigimon –x-_


	14. Confessions and Deep Depression

**This is a suggestion from Lunatic Red Eyes – brilliant name by the way – and I love the whole concept of this! – And thank you for giving me something other than a dare to write! Not that I don't like the dares but I just like doing something different once in a while!**

**I hope you enjoy reading this and please send in your reviews because this is the penultimate readers' suggestion and I only have one of my own – currently.**

Ryo span the bottle and it landed on Black Wargreymon.

'I am _not _doing any of your weird dares so I'll go for a truth,' he announced.

Agumon grinned as best a dinosaur could and then glanced at Tai before looking at Black Wargreymon.

'Black Wargreymon, is it true that you spent nearly three hours having a deep and meaningful conversation with a flower?' Agumon asked.

A blush crept across the dark skinned Digimon's face and he nodded his head.

'Yes, I did,' he muttered.

'Pardon?' Agumon laughed.

'Yes alright? I did have such a conversation with a flower – but come on! I was depressed, I was lost – and it's all Arukenimon's fault really,' he explained.

Arukenimon glared at Black Wargreymon.

'Actually, it was Oikawa's fault.'

'Hey! No, it all comes down to Myotismon and his stupid little plans,' Oikawa yelled.

'Don't have a go at me!' Myotismon complained.

'Shut up all of you!' Ophanimon commanded.

'Stupid… little… blame… wasn't even my fault… vampire… jerk,' Arukenimon muttered under her breath.

_Ok, thank you for reading and please keep reviewing. I really do only have one suggestion left now!_

_Alternatedigimon –x-_


	15. Je T'aime

**Right, another one from Lunatic Red Eyes and this one is pretty weird and I would also, Lunatic Red Eyes, like to know why Yoeli and Hawkmon are excluded from this one hmm?**

**Hope you enjoy this one and am going to introduce something very strange to this chapter!**

**Please keep sending in your suggestions and thank you for taking time to read this story! I really do appreciate it! Anyway, I go back to school on the 6****th**** January so these may come a little slower but I really hope not – my dumb chemistry can get bent!**

**Right, this story may have some random interjections since it's New Year's Eve and I am – for once – in my own home and everyone is round min! Craig and Liam got back on the 28****th**** I think and we're setting off Chinese lanterns from my brother-in-laws website (FlyingLanternCompany look it up on Google! They do some amazing stuff!) And eating mini pizzas! Whilst watching Russell Howard's Good News and poking people with those electric fly swats so they don't fall asleep and miss the midnight countdown!**

**I am also trying to keep Stanley and Peanut (our two Portuguese Podengoes) from killing each other whilst my mother is in the kitchen cooking said pizzas and – what sounds like – sawing my blind to fit the window – that or Frazzle (our Estrela) is misbehaving again!**

**Ok, so I've rabble on for 236 words now so I will shut the hell up and get on with the bloody story aye?**

**I'm also watching Family Guy – thanks to realdeal456 who told me about it and now I am addicted to such tasteless comedy! Meg is such a nutter and what is up with Chris? And Peter reminds me of this gross boy who goes to my school!**

**Right, 300 words now! And someone show me how to turn this stupid program off! Knowing me and my technological skills, I will end up throwing the Christmas tree at it. I just have to stay away from the bread bin, toaster and CD player.**

**Ooh, before I go, can someone also tell me why everyone hates Meg? And why is Conway Twittie in every other bloody scene? I don't get it! By the way, I am adding these as I watch the show. And why are you naked in my house? And can anyone actually understand Stewie or is he just a baby who gurgles and all that?**

Black Wargreymon span the bottle and it landed on… T.K! – And sort of Patamon since he was sat on T.K's head.

'I guess Patamon and I are doing a double dare then?' T.K asked with a grin.

'I dare you two to go on a date!' Marcus suddenly yelled out.

T.K and Patamon stared up and down at each other and then shrugged their shoulders in unison.

'Sounds cool,' T.K said.

'Weird, but fun,' Patamon added.

'What does this thing do?' Yoeli asked from the crate.

Everyone stared at her as she brought out a small metallic device with a tiny keypad on it.

'Ooh there's a note!' Yoeli sang.

She pulled the peace of paper off and read it out loud.

'To the gang: So by now, you have completed quite a few strange and whacky dares and here is something to help you make them even weirder. It is a Transporter. If you know the longitude and latitude coordinates of where you want to go, plug them in on the keypad. If not, hold the device in your hand and hug it to your chest and imagine where you want to go. Yours, AD –x-'

Yoeli tossed the Transporter to T.K.

'You better take someone with you, so they can report back,' she told him.

'I'll supervise,' Matt said as he, T.K and Patamon go to their feet.

The threesome went to the centre of the circle and then Patamon asked T.K where they were going.

'Oh I have the perfect place,' he whispered and then hugged the Transporter to his chest and shut his eyes and imagined where he wanted to go.

'Whoa! It worked,' Matt gasped.

T.K opened his eyes and smiled round at the little café. They were in France, near the Champs-_**Élysées and this was a café T.K had been to numerous times with his Granddad.**_

_'**This place is cute,' Patamon announced.**_

_'**Well, you two had better get on with your dare,' Matt told them.**_

_**The blonde boy and his Digimon nodded their heads and then sat down at one of the tables.**_

_'**So, uhm, what exactly do you do on a date T.K?' Patamon asked.**_

_'**I don't actually know… I guess people just get to know each other and talk about themselves,' T.K replied with a shrug of his shoulders.**_

_'**Well, I already know everything about you, and you already know everything about me, so?' Patamon pointed out with a confused frown.**_

_'**Yeh, I know,' T.K agreed.**_

_'**Shall we just sit here and talk and then tell all the others we had a great time?' Patamon suggested.**_

_'**But Matt,' T.K began to protest.**_

_'**He's your brother – he'll be on your side!' Patamon assured him.**_

_'**Ok, so what do you want to talk about?' T.K asked.**_

_**An hour or so later, T.K and Patamon left their table and found Matt flirting with a cute French waitress – in French – what had happened to his hair. – Fortunately, Matt couldn't understand a word she was saying.**_

_'**Matt, when you're ready,' T.K said after clearing his throat and gaining his brother's attention.**_

_'**Oh, yeh,' he said to his younger brother.**_

_**Then, Matt turned to the girl and smiled at her.**_

_'_Désolé, je dois aller.'

Matt gave a gleeful smirk as he turned back to T.K and Patamon.

'Where did you learn to speak French?' T.K asked with raised eyebrows.

'I looked in your French books,' Matt told him with a wink.

T.K and Patamon exchanged another glance.

'So you two, how did your date go?' Matt asked.

'Uh, well,' Patamon began.

'About that,' T.K added.

The pair explained their story to Matt and as their story continued, Matt's grin grew wider and wider.

'So when we get back to the group, you want me to help you come up with a convincing date story to fool everyone else?' he asked.

Patamon and T.K nodded their heads.

'Cool,' Matt laughed and then the threesome travelled back to the field where everyone else was.

'Finally, you're back!' Sora cried and then ran to Matt and hugged him.

All eyes were on them for a second until Kari asked T.K what happened on his date.

'Yeh, it was fun,' T.K told her.

'What did you do?' Akari pressed.

'We, uh, talked and… drank coffee?' T.K said, not even convincing himself.

Matt suddenly caught wind of the conversation and grinned as he made his way over to the small group that had assembled around T.K and Patamon, who had taken his place on T.K's head once again.

'They had lots of fun,' Matt announced.

'What else did you do? You can't have just talked for a whole hour!' Akari insisted.

'They got on like a house on fire,' Matt said.

T.K and Patomon glanced at each other and then gave Matt a worried look.

'What happened?' Kari asked loudly.

'You really want to know?' Matt asked with an evil grin.

'YES!' Akari and Kari replied loudly.

'Ok, come here,' Matt said and then leant into the pair and whispered something in their ears.

When he had finished, the girls burst into laughter and ran to the others to tell them the news, leaving T.K and Patomon to stare at Matt in disbelief.

'What did you tell them?' T.K asked.

'That you two did what everyone does on dates,' Matt replied.

'Which is?' Patomon pressed.

'You kissed,' Matt stated as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Patomon and T.K gasped.

'Matt!' Patomon exclaimed.

'I hate you!' T.K shouted at his brother and then ran off behind one of the bushes to mope.

Ok, so that was randomness and good randomness! I hope you liked it and thank you very much for reading. I honestly do appreciate it a lot. The chapters might be coming a little slower since I have quite a few suggestions now! Thank you to everyone for the suggestions and just because I have a few too many doesn't mean you should stop sending them in!

Thank you again

**AlternateDigimon –x-**


	16. Goaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!

The next three chapters are from crestoflight3 who I know has her (I think – no offence if you're actually a he!) own random stories, which I have read but have not unfortunately reviewed! Sorry about that!

**I hope you like what I do with your suggestions and this one is going to be based on a football match I have had many times with my friends and yes – they really are as weird as the one the chosen characters are about to play!**

**Please keep sending in your suggestions and reviewing and reading!**

**Thank you again**

**AlternateDigimon –x-**

It was T.K's turn to spin the bottle once he had been coaxed out from behind the bush and he sat in the middle of the circle and span the bottle until it landed on Sora. Her eyes grew wide and then she grinned.

'Double dare!' she chose.

T.K span the bottle again and it landed on Tai.

'Ooh I have a good idea for you two!' Davis told them.

'Go on then,' Tai said.

'I dare you two to finish the argument once and for all!' Davis began.

'What argument?' Sora asked.

'Who is the best soccer player out of you two? Yeh, that's right, I dare you two to play a game of one on one soccer against each other,' Davis told them.

Sora and Tai grinned at each other and then got to their feet.

'Let's do this,' they said.

Yoeli threw them another soccer ball and the pair set up goals using jackets and then Davis offered to referee and borrowed Kari's whistle.

'Right, nice clean game you two. First to score three goals wins,' Davis told them.

He took a coin from his pocket.

'Sora, your call for kick-off,' Davis said as he flipped the coin.

'Heads,' Sora said as the coin began its decent.

'Heads it is. Ladies first,' Davis announced.

Tai and Sora took their positions on the field and then Davis blew the whistle.

Sora kicked the ball forward just a tiny bit and then swept it with the outside of her right foot and flicked the ball to the right of Tai who was charging forwards, getting ready to tackle. Sora dodged Tai's legs as he tried to trip Sora over and get possession of the ball before she scooped the ball upwards and then, whilst it was still in midair, smacked it towards the makeshift goal.

The ball soared directly between the two posts and continued towards where Ken was sitting. Luckily, him behind used to having footballs soaring towards him, Ken put his hands in front of his face and deflected the ball.

Tai grunted as Ken grabbed the ball and tossed it back to Davis as Tai and Sora got back into position.

'One-nil to Sora and Tai's kick-off,' Davis announced.

Tai waited until the whistle had been blown and then swept his foot towards the ball, surprising Sora and getting the ball right between her legs. Sora narrowed her eyes and sprinted full speed after Tai and took his side. As Tai dribbled the ball as fast as he could towards the goal, attempting to faint and dodge Sora's feet, Sora saw how Tai's feet always seemed to be on the ground just as the other was lifting off. Sora turned this to her advantage and as Tai's left foot was on the ground, since Tai was right handed and legged, the ball was drifting and Sora took her chance to intercept the ball and bring it over her body and away from Tai who took a few seconds to realise that Sora had curved round and was now heading back towards her goal.

'No!' Tai growled and headed after Sora.

'Right, that's it!' Tai muttered as he managed to catch up with Sora when she was just a few meters away from the goal.

He initiated his attack and overtook Sora before coming into line with her. He judged the distance and got it wrong, tripping over Sora's feet as he tried to tackle her, sending both of them flying.

Tai was the first to recover and he got to his feet and looked around for the ball, seeing it rolling towards the sidelines. He ran after it and pulled it back with his foot, then glancing at Sora who was still trying to recover from her fall.

'Sora come on! Get up!' Matt roared at her.

Sora shot him a glare before realising that Tai was again dribbling the ball towards the goal and before she had a chance to try to intercept, Tai had kicked the ball towards the goal and it was flying swiftly at the goalposts.

'Tai Kamiya you dirty rotten cheat! That was a foul tackle!' Sora yelled at him once Tai had definitely scored the goal.

'Oh come on Sora, don't be a sore loser,' Tai told her.

Sora narrowed her eyes at Tai and then flounced over to Davis.

'You saw that right? You saw how he deliberately tripped me over right? You're not going to validate that goal right?' Sora asked, seemingly almost in tears.

Davis shrugged his shoulders.

'Sora wins by default.'

**Ok, I had to ask Lee and Craig about this chapter and I'm happy with my football terminology! Sorry if it's complete twaddle. Samantha keeps trying to get me to join the all-girls team with her but I'm more of a majorette's type girl! It comes in handy when I'm trying to knock Damion out with his own weapon!**

**Ok, please keep sending in your reviews!**

**Loves**

**Alternatedigimon –x-**


	17. Whistle While You Work

**So, another suggestion from crestoflight3! Hope you like it and please keep sending in your suggestions!**

**On a bluer note, back to school in like four days **** I shall write some of these up in a boring German lesson or something like that. Biology and physics are also a possibility unless I can actually be bothered to listen one day! – Oh well, I'm still managing to get B's and A's in my exams! Ha! I don't need to listen!**

**Lol, back to the story**

**Alternatedigimon –x-**

It was Sora's turn to spin the bottle and as she did so, it landed on Kari.

'I suppose I had better go for a dare to keep the madness going hey?' she asked with a grin.

'I have one for you imouto,' Tai told her.

'Ok.'

'I dare you to play your favourite song on your whistle,' Tai told her with a smile.

Kari nodded her head and took her place in the centre, a blush creeping across her cheeks as she put her whistle to her lips. She then began to play the tune of Moonlight Shadow by Mike Oldfield (A.N: check it out, it's an amazing song!)

Once she had finished everyone applauded her and she took over from Sora in the centre of the circle for spinning the bottle.

**Short, but I like it and I think that's the kind of song Kari would like! It was either that or Your Betrayal by Bullet For My Valentine and I'm saving that one for Myotismon and Angewomon ;)**

**Anyway, review please!**

**And if you're wondering, imouto – what Tai calls Kari – it means little sister in Japanese – or so I've been told. If I got it wrong, tell me what little sister really is and I shall rectify my mistake! **

**Alternatedigimon –x-**


	18. Sarcasm

**Oh god, now this one is going to be either a very long chapter if I take this suggestion – kindly sent in by crestoflight3 – or this is going to be quite a sarcastic one – not aimed at you col3! – But if I did as you asked, I'd be here for an entire millennia!**

**So, enjoy and please keep sending in your suggestions! I am quite glad I am getting so many published in such a short time! – go me!**

**Loves and cookies**

**Alternatedigimon –x-**

Kari span the bottle and it landed on Yoeli.

'Dare!' she shouted.

'No wait, truth!' she rectified.

'Yoeli, what songs do you actually have on your phone?' Sora asked her.

'Actually, I don't have any, I just have really good internet access on my phone which means I can get onto YouTube really easily and look up any songs I like or need!' she explained.

Sora : _

**Yep, told you it was short ;)**

**Anyway, review please!**

**Alternatedigimon –x-**


	19. If You Were On A Desert Island?

**Ok, a suggestion sent in by Digigirl1995 and this one is one I've always wanted to know too so thank you very much!**

**Thank you again to everyone who has sent in suggestions and has more suggestions to send in! I enjoy reading your suggestions and writing them up so much!**

**Alternatedigimon –x-**

Yoeli span the bottle and it landed on Kari… again.

'Truth this time,' she stated.

Davis grinned.

'Kari, if you were stuck on a desert island and you could only have one friend with you, who would it be and why?' he asked.

'I can't answer that!' Kari exclaimed.

'Well then, take your shirt off,' Davis teased.

'Surely it would be shoes first? Or my gloves? But, fine, if you really want me to answer that, I will, because it's simple, I would have my onii-chan with me,' she explained, glancing at Tai.

He blushed and smiled at her.

'Why?' Davis asked.

'Because I love him. He's my onii-chan. He loves me. He's nice to me. And he would risk his own life to protect me. Plus, he's extremely entertaining!' Kari added with a laugh.

Tai's cheek reddened and Davis looked a little red-faced too.

'But Kari, wouldn't you rather have someone big and strong with you who could protect you from the evil islanders?' Davis insisted.

'Tai would,' Kari told Davis.

Davis sighed and then settled back into his place and Kari took over the bottle spinning.

'And Tai isn't an egotist either,' she muttered under her breath.

**Youch! I didn't expect it to go that way! Especially with that little comment at the end! Lol. I thought this would be cute to read and also it reminds me of my onii-chan who is exactly the same as Tai really! And I'm like Kari too lol! My friend even said I looked like her once when I dyed my hair brunette and had it cut short!**

**Thank you again for reading and if you have anymore suggestions, feel free to send them in!**

**Alternatedigimon –x-**


	20. Just Dance!

**This suggestion comes from realdeal456! I hope you like it!**

**Alternatedigimon –x-**

Kari span the bottle and it landed on Mimi.

'Double dare!' she laughed.

Kari span the bottle again and this time, it landed on Shadoweregarurumon (try saying that ten times fast when you're drunk – or like I am now, shivering! And he's from the Frontier series)

'I have an idea!' Zoë called out.

'I dare you two to play Just Dance 2 on a Nintendo Wii!' she told them.

'One flaw in that hilarious plan,' Izzy pointed out.

'No Wii,' he continued.

Yoeli grinned and went over to the magic box of wonders ;) and pulled out a Wii, a portable television set, a Just Dance 2 game and a few controllers.

'You were saying?' Yoeli asked with a playful smirk.

As the equipment was set up, Mimi slipped off her shoes and Shadoweregarurumon swallowed his pride and remembered that his green cut-offs were the only things he was wearing.

'Ready!' Sora announced as she and a few others backed away from the television which was now ready and waiting to go.

Mimi and Shadoweregarurumon took a controller each and then got into position in front of the TV.

'What song shall we chose?' Shadoweregarurumon asked.

'This one!' Mimi laughed and then selected a song.

The system loaded and Mimi giggled, knowing exactly how much Shadoweregarurumon would be embarrassed by this.

That was when the lyrics started and the pair had to start dancing.

_Jump Jump  
You should know, you should know that ahhh  
Kris Kross is not having anything today  
As we stand there totally krossed out  
We commence to make you_

Jump Jump  
The Mac Dad will make you Jump Jump  
The Daddy Mac will make you Jump Jump  
Kris Kross will make you Jump Jump

Don't try to compare us to another bad little fad  
I'm the Mac and I'm bad give you something that you never had  
I'll make ya Jump Jump wiggle and shake your rump  
Cause I'll be kicking the flavor that makes you wanna Jump  
How high? Real high  
Cause I'm just so fly  
A young loveable, hugable type of guy  
And everything is the back with a little slack  
And inside-out is wiggida wiggida wack  
I come stompin' with somethi' to keep you jumpin  
R&B abd bullcrap is what I'm dumpin'  
And ain't something about Kris Kross we all that  
So when they ask to the rocks they believe that

Jump Jump  
The Mac Dad will make you Jump Jump  
The Daddy Mac will make you Jump Jump  
Kris Kross will make you Jump Jump  
uh huh uh huh  
Jump Jump  
The Mac Dad will make you Jump Jump  
The Daddy Mac will make you Jump Jump  
Kris Kross will make you Jump Jump

I let myself knockin' knockin'  
I love it when a girl is play jockin' jockin'  
The D-A-double D-Y-M-A-C  
Ya you know me  
I got you jumpin' an' pumpin' an' movin' all around G  
In the mix I make ya take a step back  
They try to step to the Mac then they got jacked  
To the back you'll be sportin' the gear that's coincidental  
And like you knowit so don't be claiming that it's mental

Two lil' kids with a flow you ain't ever heard  
And none faking you can understyand every word  
As you listen to my cool school melody  
The Daddy makes you J-U-M-P

Jump Jump  
The Mac Dad will make you Jump Jump  
The Daddy Mac will make you Jump Jump  
Kris Kross will make you Jump Jump  
uh huh uh huh  
Jump Jump  
The Mac Dad will make you Jump Jump  
The Daddy Mac will make you Jump Jump  
Kris Kross will make you Jump Jump

Now, the formalities of this and that  
Is that Kris Kross ain't comin' off wack  
And for all ya'll sucks that don't know  
Check it out

Some of them try to rhyme but they can't rhyme like this Go Go  
Some of them try to rhyme but they can't rhyme like this Go Go  
Some of them try to rhyme but they can't rhyme like this Go Go  
Some of them try to rhyme but they can't Go Go  
Cause I'm the miggida miggida miggida Mac Daddy  
Miggida miggida miggida Mac  
Cause I'm the miggida miggida miggida Mac Daddy

I make you wanna  
Jump Jump  
The Mac Dad will make you Jump Jump  
The Daddy Mac will make you Jump Jump  
Kris Kross will make you Jump Jump  
uh huh uh huh (repeat 3 more times)  
Believe dat

When the song had finished and everyone had recovered from their fits of giggles not only at Mimi and Shadoweregarurumon, but also at the dancers' afros on the game, they all gave Mimi and Shadoweregarurumon a round of applause and the Digimon let the human take over from Kari with spinning the bottle.

**I hope you liked that! I don't know if this song is actually on Just Dance 2 but I searched for Just Dance 2 on YouTube and this is what it came up with!**

**By the way, the song is Jump by Kriss Kross!**

**Alternatedigimon –x-**


	21. Now I'm Just Effed Off

Sorry guys, another quick author's note.

Right so unfortunately I am now back at school and I have a lot of crap happening at the moment because it's obviously my art teacher's time of the month and the cow has decided to take it out on me so I have art detentions after school from now until the end of like February!

I will definitely try and publish as many stories as I can though I promise! I will get them written down on paper at least and my mother is steeling my effing laptop again so there will probably only be a few chapters this week and next week and then I will have to type them all up and all that frigging jazz so please don't yell at me and please don't loose interest!

FML ATM

Someone send me some Prozac

Alternatedigimon –x-


	22. PuppiesAndKittens And Warm WoolenMittens

**Right, I am so sorry I haven't updated in like ages and yes, this one is going to be a little short and a little rushed so I apologise in advance if the grammar and such is bad but I don't care, I just want to get these posted!**

**So this is from Digital Moon Fighter**

**Enjoy and review please**

**Alternatedigimon –x-**

Mimi span the bottle and it landed on Takuya.

'Double dare,' he said.

The bottle was spun again and it landed on Kouichi.

'Ok lil bro, I dare you and Takuya to dress up as a kitten and a dog – it doesn't matter who is what, just you have to act like what animal you dress up as!' Kouji told them.

The boys rolled their eyes and got to their feet and went over to the wicker crate and Takuya picked out a puppy costume and Kouichi got the kitten.

The pair pulled the costumes on and then Takuya began to giggle and pant and bark like a dog whilst Kouichi rolled on his back and played with a ball of grass he had found.

Everyone was laughing at them, especially Rika who was, for some reason, in fits of giggles which made Kouichi crawl up to her and rub the side of his cheek against hers, making Zoë burst out in laughter.

Takuya bounded up to the girl and gave her a big lick on her lips making her groan and push him off.

'Ok, I think that's enough – you can take the outfits off now,' Kouji told them through giggles.

'Aw I kind of like it!' Takuya said.

**Ok, so send in your suggestions please and thank you for reading**

**Alternatedigimon –x-**


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone.

I regret to inform you all that my memory stick has been lost and all the Fics I was currently or previously working on have been lost. Please check out my profile for further details and thank you very much for your time and patience.

Yours,

AlternateDigimon –x-


	24. Another Effing Note Sorry

Ok guys, I know you all really want me to keep updating this story so uhm, if you would kindly p.m me all your suggestions again I will happily continue with them.

Sorry for all the stupid author's notes!

Alternatedigimon –x-


	25. Titanic

Ok there are going to be two versions of this chapter as I have written one and also my uhm, friend has written one too.

This is my version – tell me which one is the best, whoever says I am the best gets cookies!

Sorry for all the stupid notes that have been posted and sorry for the panic about my memory stick. I still haven't found it but that's not going to stop me from achieving my fifty chapters by Easter target!

This was of course sent in by realdeal456

So, Alternatedigimon presents

TITANIC!

Takuya let Koichi spin the bottle and this time it landed on Lalamon.

'Double dare!' she sang.

Koichi span the bottle again and it landed on Dobermon (episode 44 – I think – of Tamers, check him out, he's the natural enemy of Gatomon and he looks like my mutt Frazzle!). His eyes grew wide and the Digimon Emperor grinned.

'I have an idea for a dare,' he said.

'Go on then,' Lalamon told him, still smiling.

'Give us your best shot,' Dobermon growled.

From his pocket, the Emperor produced a video cassette (oh yeh, going old school) and waggled it in front of Lalamon and Dobermon.

'I dare you two to watch this,' the Emperor told them.

'Mimi, put the tape on.'

Mimi took the tape from the boy and put it into the VCR Izzy had quickly set up, and began to play it.

'Oh no – not Titanic!' Lalamon moaned.

The pair sat in silence through the film, that was, until it got to the icky bits where they shielded their eyes from the smut and blubbed a little when the sad bits came on and then they were both in floods of tears by the beginning of the end credits (if that makes sense)

Ok thanks for reading, review, send in your suggestions, do whatever, love you all

Alternatedigimon –x-


	26. Pucker Up!

**Hello guys its me again and I am nursing my worst ever hang over! Go me! So uhm this is another suggestion sent in by RealDeal456. Please enjoy and keep sending in your suggestions!**

**Alternate Digimon –x-**

**p.s my spelling is going to be all over the place and I keep missing words out! Good luck witb that!**

The bottle was spun again and landed on Takuya.

'Double dare!'

The bottle was spun again and landed on Zoë. She blushed and waited for their dare.

'I dare you two to kiss each other!' Jeri told them.

'Good luck,' JP murmured to Zoë as the pair blushed at each other and then leant into each other across the circle.

Their lips met and stayed together for a few seconds before parting and the pair grinned at each other.

'Not so bad,' Takuya whispered.


	27. I wrote this when I was annoyed

**Fuck this for a fucking bag of stupid fucking peanuts. My fucking phone company has decided to block on my fucking mobile and my twat of a fucking mother – who is not actually my fucking mother – won't pay the fucking £1 charge to un fucking block it! God I want to kick the shit out of something right now. And I have a fucking analysis of performance in show jumping tomorrow which I don't know a fuck about because I'm a stupid fucking dumb blonde and if I get a crap grade I am actually going to fucking stab someone I really am. I'm not even kidding, if someone would give me their credit card number and expiry date I will love them forever and I promise to god I won't use your credit card details ever again because I just really need to unblock and calm fucking down before the hole in my stupid fucking already cracked wall gets even fucking bigger. This rant is not going to be over until I get the site unblocked and I am going to go on hunger strike, fuck it, fuck my stupid whore of a mother I cannot wait to go live with my dad in summer for fucking sixth form and get away from all these stupid fucking twats who need to die. God I want to fucking tear something to fucking pieces right now.**

**Fuck you all and have a shit day**

**Oh and fucking review – I can at least get things via email unless fucking O2 decide to fucking block yahoo too.**

**Alternate fucking Digimon**

**Oh and realdeal456 I can't fucking do your suggestion about the low fat fucking fat cakes because I don't know what the fuck that is.**

Izzy span the bottle and it landed on T.K.

'Fucking hell not again,' he sighed.

'Fine fucking dare me,' he growled.

'T.K I dare you to say giggity, giggity, giggity over and over again for forty-five just like Quagmire from Family Guy,' Davis told him.

'Fucking retarded show. Stupid American slobs. If I wanted to see an overweight prick with glasses I'd just go stare at my stupid fucking teacher,' T.K muttered (yes this is a jab at my cunt of a German teacher).

'Do it or lose your shirt,' Kiriha snapped.

T.K sighed and then reluctantly said giggity, giggity, giggity for forty-five minutes.

**Right, there you fucking go. Send me in your fucking suggestions so I have something to do when I've stomped off to my room after yelling at my pussy licking mother.**

**Good night all, don't suffocate on your pillows**

**Alternatedigimon –x-**


End file.
